Memories
by Midnight
Summary: Jubilee, now 21 and in collage, gets a call for an old friend that Logan is in trouble. She comes home, But will she be able to save Logan and what about her feelings for Gambit. Would It take the death of a loved one for him to realize how much he lo


I don't own The characters, only Raven. The rest are Marvels creation and I'm making no money. Please Review.

Memories

By Midnight

Jubilee ran her hand through her dark black windblown hair and stared aimlessly at the fluffy white clouds. She smiled as one cloud too the shape of a small dog and she reached up as if to capture the dog in her hands forever. She felt a hand lay across her waist and someone kissed the hallow of her throat. She brought her hand back down and ran it through soft brown hair.

"Mornin' Chere, how you feelin'?" Asked a soft sleepy voice in her ear. She smiled and noticed that she was lying on a soft white blanket. She felt the soft silky feel of the sheet covering most of her body.

"Like I'm in heaven." Jubilee whispered back and looked over at the man beside her. She felt her heart skip at the beauty in his soft sleepy expression on his handsome face. His eyes were what made her heart skip a beat even more. His eyes held a certain need and pleasure from having such a beautiful young woman in his arms.

"Heaven, chere, is where we went last night." He whispered as he slowly came forward to give her a long passionate kiss. Jubilee could feel shivers of anticipation running down her back as his lips were inches away. This moment would have been perfect except for the annoying beeping that kept getting louder and louder. 

Jubilee rolled over in her bed to face the damn thing that would take her away from the most wonderful dream she had ever had. She opened an eye and raised her hand to paf the alarm clock to alarm clock hell. She was cut short by a small groan from the bed across the room. Raven, her college roommate, looked up from under a mess of black sheets and blond hair.

"Morning already. God I just went to bed." Raven's soft voice moaned and yawned while she slowly got out of bed. She straightened her gray tank top and black boxer shorts. Jubilee looked at her and threw her light green colored blanket over her head while shutting off the alarm clock. 

"Not mornin, sleepy time." She yawned silently yelling at Raven for yawning in the first place. She felt a tug at her blankets as Raven started to pull them off of her.

"Come on, J, it's almost 8 o'clock." Raven told her as she finished prying the blanket from Jubilee's hands. Jubilee popped out of bed and glared at the evil alarm clock wishing that she could shot who ever invented time.

"Eight…man I'm going to be so late for my final." Jubilee yelled as she got out of bed and ran in a mad dash to get ready. Raven laughed as she watched the 21-year old woman run around like a little kid who just discovered that her candy stash had done a disappearing act. "Bye, see ya tonight." Jubilee shouted as she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the dorm. Jubilee rushed to her class barely missing a few people and when she finally made it to her class she sat down in the desk marked with her name. She smiled as she remembered it was not only the last exam left in the whole campus, but also at the fact it was that last exam she would have to take for a very long time.

After finishing her test, Jubilee sat in her desk thinking about how Raven and her had become close friends. It had been over three years since they bunked up with each other and after a few months they both realized that the other was a mutant. From that day on they shared almost everything. Jubilee felt a bit guilty about not telling Raven of her days as an X-woman and how truly depressing got in her life. None of this is what Jubilee found ironic; it was the fact that they were so different from one another. Raven enjoyed a more gothic look while Jubilee wore more bright colors. While Jubilee had a bright personality covering up her inner more dark side and Raven had a dark personality covering her bright side. Even their looks were different; not that it mattered, Jubilee was short, Asian, and had black hair that went to her shoulders. Raven, on the other hand, was tall, almost deathly pale, and had long blond hair that seemed to flow down to her lower back. Neither paid much attention to their differences but only the fact that they were both girls going to college, meeting hot guys, partying, and shopping in the best malls California had to offer. 

Jubilee let her thoughts drift further and before she knew it her head was on her desk and she was fast asleep into a dream that would turn into the worst nightmare of her life. 

*************************************************************

Jubilee found she was in a strange forest surrounded by tall black branched trees that looked as though death had made a visit. She could feel the chills running up her back and knew that the chills came not from the wind, but the sense and feel of death that was thick on every branch and every breath of air she breathed in. She could feel the strange atmosphere shift as though it was trying to figure out how she got there and to protect her from the horrid sight that would soon be in front of her eyes. Jubilee heard a long battle going on not to far from her and slowly took a few steps towards the noises. Her pace doubled as she heard growls that sounded in human yet couldn't be made by any wolf or dog. She ran forward realizing what that sound came from, her best friend, mentor, and that man she thought of as her father, Logan. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her hoping that she wouldn't be to late. As she came across a clearing that had bits of dried and fresh blood everywhere her eyes caught sight of two lone figures battling in a battle to the death.

It took her a moment to figure out the images and gasped at the pure realization of how deadly the battle could get. Logan lunged at Creed only to be flung back in an effortless backhand across his chest and blood ran down his already blood-covered chest. Again he lunged at creed and this time he changed his attack position and instead of clawing at Creed's neck and face, he slashed into Creed's exposed side and gut. He could feel the tissue and muscle ripping as his claws broke through them. Creed let out a painful howl and grabbed Logan before he could move. He raised Logan above his head and brought him down on his knee. 

Jubilee knew even before Logan hit that it would break his back instantly. The bone-sickening crack brought her to reality and she rushed at Creed in hopes of helping Logan. She brought back her fist and punched at his chest, but hit nothing and fell to the ground as her whole body went through Creed's chest. She fell to the ground and slowly got back up trying to figure out what had happened. It was then she realized that this was nothing more then a dream. 

The thought was quickly lost to her mind as Creed picked up Logan's healing body and whispered a few words into his ear as he shoved his already blood dripping claws into Logan's chest and pulled out his heart. Jubilee rushed at Creed and again only went straight through him. She knew at that second that Logan couldn't survive. His heart, now detached from his body, lay motionless in Creed's hands and the words that Creed whispered into Logan's dying ears came to hers.

"Your little Frail ain't got no protector now. It's time for some pay back and she will die screaming for you to save her, but you'll be dead." Jubilee collapsed to the ground by Logan's body and cried. She cried for the lose of her mentor and for the loss of her father, but mostly for the pain that was now again coming back to her. 'Why?' She thought. 'Why does everyone I care about have to die?' She thought that over and over again waiting for an answer that would never come. A hope of Logan's body to move and comfort her. Tell her that he was fine and that the world would turn out right. 

************************************************************************

Jubilee shot up in her desk and scanned the room for a second. All the desks were empty but the one she occupied. The teacher, Mr. Kimmey, stood beside her desk looking at her in worry. "Welcome back to the living, Ms. Lee"

"I'm sorry, sir, I should be going." Jubilee said and grabbed her bag. After she was out of the classroom she went into a bathroom and washed her face with cold water. The remains of the dream still lingered on the edge of her brain. She could remember every last detail and every smell. "Relax, J, It was just a dream. You've been spending a lot of time studding. Wolvie is okay." She whispered and finally after a few moments got herself to calm down and relax. She dried her face and walked out of the bathroom and went to the local deli to get some lunch. 

When she finally returned to her dorm when it was half past 7 and the sun began to set. Raven took one look at her and frowned. "Jubes, you okay?" She asked in a worried tone. 

"Fine, just had a little visit from the nightmare man." She told Raven in a dull tone and sat down on her bed. She looked up at Raven and noticed she had on a long black dress. Then it hit her, she was supposed to be back here an hour ago to get ready for the party at Raven's boyfriend's apartment. "Go on with out me. I'm just gonna chill here for a bit." 

"You sure" Raven said sitting beside Jubilee. Jubilee just nodded and Raven slowly left the dorm. Jubilee lay down in her bed and ran the details of the dream through her mind once more trying to figure out exactly what the dream meant. Jubilee, as of recent, had often found herself dreaming of the future. She would fall asleep and one of her dreams would predict what would happen that day, but nothing like this. Nothing to this scale of detail. She sighed and realized that it was just a silly dream and nothing more.

She got up and went to her computer to check her e-mails. She was interrupted when the phone rang and she reached over picking up the phone. "Hello, Jubilee speaking."

"P'tite, come home. Logan is in trouble, Mon ami." Gambit spoke into the phone and Jubilee's heart skipped a beat. Logan…in trouble. Her mind raced a mile a minute and she thought of the dream. "Jubilee, are you dere?" 

"What kinda trouble?" She asked into the phone barely recognizing that Gambit had called her by her name instead of some nickname he created for her or his usual p'tite.

"Bad, Jus' come home." He said into the phone and hung up. Jubilee sat on the ground clutching the phone to her body afraid that her dream might have come true. She finally hung up the phone and dialed the airport and bought a ticket to New York that would leave in two hours. She hung up the phone and packed a few of her clothes and possessions into a bag. She wrote a note to Raven saying that she had to return home and didn't know when she would be back. Jubilee left the dorm and got a cab to take her to the airport.

**********************************************************************8

13 hours later.

Jubilee pulled up to the X-mansion and paid the cab driver. She got out her Suitcase ad walked up to the door. She debated if she should knock or not, but was greeted by an emotional Jean. Jean looked her over once and gave Jubilee a long hug. Jubilee hugged back and emotional prepared herself for what she would see when she saw Logan. 

"You must be tired. Maybe you would like to get some rest or something to eat before you see Logan." Jean asked. Jubilee could se in her eyes that Jean didn't want her to go see Logan right this second. For the first time since she left, Jubilee started to worry a bit. She looked at Jean and walked down to the Med. Lab not saying a word. When she walked into the lab, a shocked Professor Xavier and Beast greeted her.

"Jubilation, what are you doing here. I wasn't even aware that you had been told of Logan's condition." Xavier said and looked over at a white sheet that blocked off an area of the Lab.

"I got a tip from a friend that he was hurt. Professor, how bad is he?" She asked in a quiet tone and looked into the professor's eyes. He just looked over towards Logan and then back at Jubilee.

"We're not sure. He got badly hurt and torn up." He told her and she walked over towards the white curtain. Beast was about to stop her but Xavier stopped him. Jubilee put her hand on the curtain and slowly pulled it back hoping it would help to lesion the pain. 

Logan lay on a hospital bed and had a white sheet covering his legs and midsection, but his chest remain exposed. Jubilee walked over to him and looked at the bandage over where his heart could be and bite her lip. Her eyes ran up his body looking over every cut and bruise. Her eyes came to his closed ones and she noticed a neck brace around his neck. "God, wolvie, why did you have to fight Creed." She whispered.

"My dear, how exactly did you know he fought Sabretooth?" Xavier asked. Jubilee closed her eyes and felt every second of the dream as it fast forward through her mind. When she opened her eyes she looked at Xavier and sighed suddenly tired, but had that restless felling deep in her heart.

"I had a dream. Around eleven yesterday afternoon, before I got the call." Jubilee stated and looks at Logan. She gently put her hand on the five slowly healing cuts across his chest. "This one he got as he leapt at Creed." She put her hand over the neck brace. "This one was next and most likely the most painful." She put her hand back over his chest and fought to keep the tears from come from what creed had done. "And then Creed ripped out his heart, but it wasn't to painful since he couldn't fell anything from the neck down." She gave Logan a kiss on the cheek and sat down beside his bed. She could tell the others were trying to talk to her about and she heard something about his healing factor being overloaded. That's what made it so hard for him to heal the larger more dangerous cuts. She also heard Xavier whisper something to Beast and what she heard frightened her a bit. Xavier told Beast that if Logan didn't heal the cuts on his chest within two days, they might lose him. Jubilee sat her head on Logan's Bed and put her hand in hers so that she would feel it if he woke up or moved. She finally drifted off to a painless and dream free sleep.

******************************************************

Jubilee woke up an hour later from the smell of gambits clone. One that she hadn't smelt in almost half a year but knew the smell anywhere. It had a tough yet sweet scent to it mixed with gambit's own personal scent and Jubilee took a deep breath smelling the scent. She sighed and looked up to see that Gambit sat right by her watching her as she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back with one of his charming smiles that always made her feel as though she had thousands of butterflies in her stomach.

"Afternoon, P'tite. How you feelin'?" Gambit asked trying to stay clam as she searched his face and in the back of his mind he smiled at the fact that she had been setting there for a few minutes just taking a few deep breaths. He pushed it aside think that he was just a bit tired.

"Fine. Just kinda tired." She whispered and looked over at Logan. "Gumbo, thanks for calling, I mean I don't know who else would have."

"Your welcome and dey would have called after a while. P'tite, de wolverine will be fine." Gambit said gently laying a hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick hug.

"Will everything be fine? Remy, even the professor is afraid that Logan might not make it." Jubilee found it extremely hard to get out the last few words. They seemed to register in her mind that it was wrong. She hugged Remy backed and let a few tears slip down her cheeks as Rogue chose that moment to walk in. Rogue took one look at them and turned out the door running away. Gambit looked at Jubilee's eyes and ran a hand through her black hair. He turned and ran after Rogue calling out to her to stop. Jubilee just let a few more tears drop as she felt her heart break. She had known for some time that Gambit had been chasing Rogue around for a while so that they could still be a couple, but it still hurt Jubilee a great deal to know that Gambit would help Rogue out first. The woman who had left him in the bitter cold to die for something in his past that her own past could equal. Jubilee felt bits of anger rise in her heart for Rogue, but quickly pushed it aside think that she had no right. She didn't even know if Gambit liked her in that way. What made her angry was the fact that Rogue would dump Gambit if she ever found out half the things Jubilee had learned from Gambit. She knew bits and pieces from his past and he knew bits of hers.

Jubilee got up while brushing to tears from her eyes and gave Logan a quick kiss on the check. She walked to the kitchen suddenly realizing how hungry she was. She walked in and was thankful for the fact that no one was in there. She got out a sandwich and started eating it. By the time she was half through, she was interrupted by Rogue opening the door a bit to hard.

"Sugah, I just wanna tell ya that Remy's mine and ya are to stay away from him." Rogue stated and Jubilee looked up at her with a bit of shock in her mind.

"Me and Gambit are no more then friends. Are you saying that I can't even be his friend?" Jubilee said and stood up looking at the southern Beauty with blazing eyes. She tried to calm down but the last 26 hours had finally take their toll.

"IT would be best for now. Ya know how he sometimes tends to get distracted when we have an argument." Rogue said and stared at Jubilee with the same intensity. Jubilee felt her anger raise to its limit at what rogue had just said.

"Perhaps he wouldn't if you would have noticed that he has made mistakes in his past and he works hard to correct them." Jubilee said through her teeth.

"Sugah, how would you know about Mistakes. You're only 21 and still a child in this world. Gambit just thinks of you as a lil' sister." Rogue stated only pissing Jubilee off even more.

"CHILD, Rogue I have seen more things then any child on this planet and I'm 21 that makes me an adult. Besides what would you know about Remy's past. You don't even give him the chance to talk about it. You always get upset about it and dump him. Why don't you just face it and make a decision on if you want Remy or just the attention." Jubilee told her and could tell that she was starting to get pissed off. Something in the back of her mind was yelling at her saying that a pissed off person who could flatten you in one punch is not a good thing. Jubilee ignored it.

"How dare ya say that. I listen to him and I only get upset over the things because they hit close to home. Not that you would know about that. And don't get your hopes up sugah, Remy would never even think of dating or even think about you in that way." Rogue shouted back and both barely registered the crowd of Jean, Beast, Scott, and Bobby. Jean was holding back Scott, who had been found a few years back and now took control of the X-men, saying that they both need to get it out.

"How dare you. You don't know anything about Remy besides a few bits of his past and that he loves you. How dare you even bring this whole conversation up when Logan is in the Medical lab fighting for his life. Don't you ever tell me I don't know anything about death and pain." Jubilee shouted at Rogue and watched as Rogue got madder.

"Sugah, You don't know anything about any of it. Your powers can't even kill, where as mine allows me to never touch anyone." Rogue shouted back and Jubilee formed her hands into fists and her eyes had small paffs coming off of them. 

"Your powers, it's always you. Perhaps your not the only one who can bring death of the two of us." Jubilee said in a calm yet anger could be heard from the tone.

"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked as some of her anger faded into confusion. She knew that Jubilee had the power to blow up a small continent, but ever had it been proven.

"What I mean, Rogue dear, is that everyone who I ever truly care for dies. First my parents, then Cynjen, Illyana, then Blink, Ev, and now Logan might die. It's all my fault. Everyone I have ever cared for has died and now your saying that the one person who can help is the person I'm not allowed to see, well screw you Rogue. Get over it, Remy is my best friend and if you don't like it to bad because I'm not letting go. If you can't deal with it then I'll be waiting in the Danger Room." Jubilee shouted and turned her back to Rogue as she walked out of the room pushing through the shocked listeners. Rogue stood shocked for a second and then went to follow her, but was cut short by Scott. 

"Rogue, she has a point. Are you denying her a friendship just because it happens to be with your boyfriend?" Scott asked Rogue in a calm tone. Rogue looked at him and sighed.

"No, me and Remy ain't a couple no more." Rogue said and looked at the ground a bit feeling ashamed of herself. "Ah was so angry and Jubilee was the first person Ah saw and I took it out on her." 

"Well, I would definitely wait to apologize to her. She most likely burn your mouth off before you had the chance to even say a word." Bobby said and got some lunch from the kitchen.

Later that day

Hank finished running a few test on Logan and looked at the professor. "He's not getting any better. His healing factor is just to over used to keep up and the wounds to his body are too deadly for them not to. His heart is only able to pump half the blood he needs and within a few days it will burn up." The Beast told the Professor Xavier and the small group of people. 

"What if we were able to provide him with another heart?" Xavier asked. Beast sighed and looked over his notes once more.

"No, his body would reject it before it even had a chance to help." Beast stated and looked at the group of people. He was afraid to say it, but if they didn't come up with a solution soon they might lose Logan forever.

"Question, Who's going to tell Jubilee this?" Bobby asked from the corner.

"Leave dat to me." Gambit said and walked out of the room towards the front door. Jubilee had been outside all day and he had a good idea where she was. He walked out the front door and towards Logan's favorite spot in the forest. It didn't take him long to reach it and when he did he saw the small form of Jubilee curled into a ball staring at a single tree. The tree looked old and most likely should have been dead a while ago, but it held on and Gambit knew why she looked at it.

"P'tite, Someding wrong with Logan dat….." He was cut of by Jubilee who had raised a hand o stop him from talking.

"I know. He can't be dying Gumbo. You just get your Cajun butt back inside and tell Beasty boy that his instruments are wrong." She said in a flat tone and hugged herself a bit. Gambit could tell at the moment that she was in denial. He hadn't heard all of the description Jubilee gave to Xavier of her dream, but what he did hear made him feel so very sorry for the young girl. Knowing that your father figure was dying was bad enough, but Jubilee saw it and she didn't deserve that. Slowly she began to realize how much of a curse her new power was. She had seen Logan die but was unable to stop it because it happened only ten minutes after she foresaw it. "Why, Gambit, I don't want this power. They can just take it back and shove it up their asses because I never asked to see the future." 

"P'tite, it don' work dat way and I know you didn' ask for it, but you've got it now." Gambit said and took the shaking Jubilee into his arms and began to notice the bags under her eyes that came from stress and the sleep she hadn't really received. He ran a hand over her face to get some of the black strands of hair away. He stared down into her blue eyes and for the first time he felt more then a friendship, but almost a love towards her. He pushed the thought aside and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and then her eyes went wide and she passed out. He shaked her a bit trying to wake her up and then felt for her pulse only to realize that it was going way above normal. 

He slowly and carefully scooped the young woman up in his arms and rushed towards the medical Labs. When he arrived the crowd had cleared and no one could be seen. "Beast, get your furry Blue ass in here. De P'tite is hurt." 

Beast walked out of a small closet and looked at jubilee then motioned from Gambit to place her on the table.

***************************************************************************

Jubilee looked at the place around her. It was bare and she could tell that once there had been a few trees here and there. Her eyes fell upon a young woman whom she could not make out a face or name. Next to the woman stood Sabretooth. Jubilee's blood ran cold at the sight of him and she felt like killing him, but knew better. This was a vision and she knew that something bad was coming. She prepared herself and felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head turned on its own and her eyes fell upon Gambit's face. 'Please, not him. No' she whispered in her mind and tried to yell at him to run but couldn't. 

"P'tite, just stay behind me and get ready for a fight." Gambit whispered into her ear and she Nodded. Jubilee watched and let the vision take control afraid at what the result would be if she tried to fight. She looked over at Creed, but only saw a blur of motion as Creed rushed to her. She felt as though everything was being fast forward and she watched as Gambit pulled her out of the way and fought Creed sending card after card towards the large man. They twisted, attacked, and defended against each other in a form of graceful movements that could only be preformed by a person who had been fighting for a great deal of time. Jubilee could tell that no matter how strong and how much agility he possesses, Gambit was losing. In a matter of what seemed like minute to her, but in truth were 10 long minutes, Gambit began to get tired from all the moving. He kept it up and fired more cards at Creed, which in turn only made Creed madder and more dangerous. 

Jubilee tried to move to help him, but was frozen and watched the terrifying scene play out in front of her. Gambit avoided one of Creed's deadly swipes but was only to be hit by another. Which in turn threw off his pace and he got hit by another swipe that ran from chin to waist. The pain ran throughout his body and another swipe connected with his stomach gutting him. Creed grabbed Gambit by one hand and threw him at a tree 20 feet away. She heard a sickening crack as Gambit's body connected with the tree and fell to the ground lifeless. Jubilee felt the screams leave her throat and as her hands raised to the air she could feel the lone tears running down her eyes. Jubilee let lose all the fury of her powers. Thousands of brightly colored Pafs connected with Creed, burning away flesh and meat. Creed roared in rage and rushed at Jubilee not feeling to pafs hit his skin and grabbed her by the throat. Jubilee stares into his eyes and sent all the remaining bits of her power into his chest and felt his flesh melt around her fingers and palms. Just as she started to think she had won, Creed squeezed her throat and pulled back leaving five large gashes in her throat. Creed fell to the ground dead and Jubilee slowly hit the ground looking at Gambit. She tried to scream but it only came out as a death rattle.

******************************************************************

Jubilee awoke scream at an inhumanly possible rate and put her hands out to paf the room around her. Two hands grabbed hers and pushed them down. As her panic began to fade she saw Gambits eyes and started to cry uncontrollably. She fought to stop the tears that were streaming down her face but only was awarded with more tears.

"Shh, P'tite. Calm down it's only a dream." Gambit whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back and rocked her gently. Jubilee calmed a bit and the tears slowed. She looked up at him and frowned. Her eyes got even sadder and a tear ran down her check.

"I don't think it was. Remy, I can never tell anymore if I'm having a nightmare or a vision." She whispered and put her head on his shoulder trying to calm down some. She looked over at where Logan was and made a silent prayer that her family would be safe and live to see many more days. Unfortunately, Jubilee's luck got worse and the alarms sounded all around them. Gambit cursed under his breath and got up carefully setting Jubilee back on the bed.

"Stay here. I'll go see what's wrong." Gambit whispered and started for the door. Jubilee stood up and grabbed his hand.

"I already know. Creeds attacking and if you go to fight him, you'll be hurt real badly." She said and looked at the door. 

"P'tite, we can' just let him in. He's gonna come down here if we like it or not." Gambit told her and looked into her eyes. They were mixed with fear for something and hope.

"Let me come. I know how he will attack." She yelled and ran up the stairs feeling refreshed and ready for action. Adrenaline burned in her veins as she faced the man who hurt her Friends and family one to many times. Gambit frowned slightly and then followed her towards the forest. When they reached the outer grounds of the grounds of the Forest, they noticed the trees had been Cut away and the land looked as though it had been raped of it's once beautiful full bloom trees. Jubilee saw Creed standing in the middle of the cleared area with a young woman beside him. This time Jubilee recognized the face and could easily place a name with it, Raven, her roommate. 'But what is she doing here.' 

"Brother, why are we here. Logan's already half dead by now. What point is there in returning?" Raven asked Creed. Creed just let out a soft growl and Raven took a step back. She could tell her brother was in a dangerous mood and sighed looking at Jubilee. 

"P'tite, just stay behind me and get ready for a fight." Gambit whispered into her ear. Jubilee started to panic. 

'No I have to stop this.' She thought and tried to take a step forward, but found she could hardly move at all. She looked down at her feet and her eyes went wide as she saw the vines wrapped around her legs up to her mid-thigh. She looked around and her eyes fell on Raven. 

"I'm sorry Jubilee, but this is how it has to be." Raven said as she walked over to Jubilee. Jubilee looked over and saw Creed and Gambit fighting. Each in a perfect sense of rhythm with the other, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Please, Raven, Why does it have to be like this?" Jubilee whispered never taking her eyes off of the fighting. She watched as Gambit sent a fury of Cards towards Creed and Creed dodged each to his ability. Creed went into a rage and started to increase his speed.

"Because my brother wants to finish of Logan and something about a promise he wanted to keep." Raven told Jubilee in a sad tone as she too watched the fighting. Jubilee looked over at raven and tried her best to think of a way to get Raven to help her.

"So you're going to let your brother kill Gambit and then have his way with me? God, Raven, did the three years we spent as friends mean nothing to you?" Jubilee whispered through her teeth and watched Raven's face and eyes carefully.

"Don't you get it. Those three years were just a way for me to get to you and then help my brother." Raven whispered back afraid to raise her voice. Jubilee saw a bit of Pain flash through Raven's eyes and began to push as many buttons of her to get her to listen. For once she was glad that Emma had teached them, most of her tricks about getting someone to do what you wanted. She hated having t do this, but there were too many lives on the line for her not too. If she couldn't get free then Gambit would die in front of her and then her. Then Creed would finish off Logan and then try to kill the team. 'The team?????? Where is everyone.' She thought and looked back at the house. She saw that a few cars were missing from the garage and wondered how they could have picked that worst time to leave. She looked back at Raven.

"Raven, you don't have to do this. Creed is just using you. And I know that we are friends. Please just give me a chance to save him. We've both lost so much, don't make me lose him." Jubilee whispered and let a few tears drop from her eyes. She slowly brought her hands up making sure that Raven didn't notice. 

"We have both lost a lot, but I can't let you hurt my brother. He may be a jerk sometimes, but he has protected me since I was a baby." Raven whispered and bit her lip watching the fight and looking back at Jubilee's eyes. It tore her up inside to even have to think wither or not to choose her brother or the person who understood her. Jubilee saw this in her eyes and started to form a plan.

"Raven, I'm sorry then. Cause I can't let you hurt Gambit or me. If you hold me here and just watch, then it would be that same as you killing both of us at the same time." Jubilee shouted. She pushed all her feelings and emotions at Raven. Hoping that since she was an Empath she would feel it all. Jubilee pushed every thing she had into Raven. All her pain and hurt mixed with her happiness and love. She could see raven faltering a bit and the Vines on her legs loosened a bit. She through up her hands and let out a few pafs at Raven's eyes temporary blinding her. Jubilee reached over and hit the pressure point in Raven's neck. The woman's eyes rolled up in her socket and she collapsed to the ground knocked out. Jubilee quickly got out of the vines and watched how the fight was going. She could see Gambit getting tired and quickly rushed over to him. She saw Creed release a fury of swipes towards Gambit and, in horror, watched as Gambit moved out of the way but on slashed his chest and then another slashed down his chest and stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOO." Jubilee screamed as Creed backhanded Gambit into a tree and Jubilee heard bones breaking. She cried again and then turned her eyes towards Creeds. Creed locked eyes with her and she glared at him with a new fire in her eyes and a new sense of pain. She watched as Creed grinned and slowly almost casually walked over to her. 

"That's right rug, keep smiling. I'm gonna be the one to wipe that grin off." Jubilee whispered dangerously at Creed and Creed threw back his head laughing.

"You and what army?" Creed asked. Jubilee raised her hands to the sky and unleashed a small bit of her power. She began to form a plan and realized that letting all her power flow out at once wouldn't work. 

"I'm the only one I need to get ride of you. I hate you and people like you, people who can kill another persons family." She yelled and unleashed more of her pafs. She formed together and spread into a long staff. At the end was a large blade and several smaller ones coming off of it. "A person who could threaten another man's family just because he feels like it." Jubilee yelled again and let out more pafs. She sent half of them at the oncoming Creed and watched as they blew him back into a tree. He slowly got up and began to heal. With the other half she formed a dagger in her left hand. "People who could take away a person best friend just because of a stupid feud." She yelled again and shot more Pafs at Creed. He dodged some of then, but a few hit and he fell to the ground growling. "People like you who could kill a person so early loved by another." She whispered and let two tears fall down her checks. She looked at Creed and the color of her eyes had a mixture of every color possible. Her body shifted slightly and pafs poured out of every part of her body. The rested on her body and hardened forming a hard shell that was brightly colored but held a certain gothic look to it. "I hate people like you telling people what to do." She screamed and remembered Raven's struggle. She looked at Creed and reached out with her right hand grabbing the staff.

"But most of all, I hate people of you for all the pain they have ever caused me and my family. A pain that you will feel a hundred fold." Jubilee screamed and rushed at Creed taking him by a certain bit of surprise. She raised the dagger and plunged into his back near his spine. 'For you Logan.' She thought and then swiped the Blade of the staff into Creed's gut. She pushed it in deep and then let the three side blades spread and do more damage. 'For you Raven, he won't make you do anything you don't want to do again.' She thought and sent a large amount of pafs and Creed's Chest burning away the flesh and meat. 'For you Gambit, my love.' She thought and placed a hand on Creeds healing body making him stay still. "And this, this is for me you sick twisted bastard." She yelled and made the dagger, the staff, and the pafs in Creeds chest explode sending A large white flash of light in every direction. Jubilee gave everything she had and as the light touched the wounded barely alive Gambit, his wounds closed and his heartbeat went to a normal pace. The light touched Logan's body and he to was healed and h slowly sat up in bed. 

Logan ran to the forest, but only found a confused Gambit and a still unconscious Raven on the ground. There was no sight of Jubilee or Creed. Gambit stood up and walked to the place where Jubilee's body should have been and kneeled down grabbing the dirt in his hands and let a tear slide down his face. Logan let out a painful cry and fell to his knees at the thought of losing another he loved to Creed.

*****************************************************************

Four days latter.

Several men and women gathered around a single grave mark in the forest. All the X-Men and Generation X stood in front with several other teams behind them. Professor sat before them in his wheelchair holding book. "Four days ago we lost a young woman who gave her life to protect the ones she loved. Jubilation Lee known to many as Jubilee gave more then she ever received to this world and in truth she deserved t olive many more years. But the lord so chose to take this young child from us and I know that she is now in heaven giving everyone a hard time." Xavier paused and looked at the crowd. Gambit sat along to the side with no emotions on his face. Logan wasn't present; he couldn't bring himself to the funeral of his "daughter". Scott held the crying Jean while a few tears trailed down his cheeks. "Goodbye, Jubilee and till we met again, rest in peace." Xavier laid a red rose on the headstone and left the front of the crowd. Beast walked forward and cleared his throat.

"Many times we have lost those we love. It is a sad point in the line of work. Jubilee gave her all to her friends and family and in returned asked only for our love and happiness. She was our sun when we found it hard to see. She had a view on the world that was rare for a person who had seen as much as she had seen in such a sort time. She died in a way that could only be called honorable. She gave her life to save those she loved and cared for. Rest in Peace Jubilee and I know you are watching over us." Hank McCoy said and sat in his seat and brushed of a few of his tears. Next to come was Emma Frost. She walked up to the stand calmly and well composed. She scanned the crowd and looked back down t the speech she wrote.

"Young Jubilation had many potentials not seen in the world today. No matter haw many times her life had pushed her down her never-ending spirit and heart helped to bring her back. She provided support to the people around her and gave her all to protect them even her own life. Had Jubilation lived I believe she would have eventually become a leader of a team in time. She could always keep her cool during a battle and even though she at times had trouble afterwards, she was there for her friends and family." Emma stopped for a second to regain her composure and smiled slightly. "Jubilee had the sprit of a child. Often doing immature things such as pranks and her styles, but one thing for sure is that she kept our lives interesting and worth while. If trouble didn't find her then she would find it. Perhaps this once too much trouble found her. But I know the she is in heaven giving those angles more trouble then they can deal with. Goodbye Jubilee." Emma went back to her seat next to Bobby and he took her hand in his. For this once Emma didn't take it back. Gambit slowly made his way to the podium.

"Many people say dat Death is de end to life, but dey wrong. Death only provides a new beginning to life. A rebirth towards more happiness. Chere I hope you find dat happiness and den come back to us. We all wish you best of luck and hope dat everythin' works out. Till I see you again. Chere, you'll be in my heart and dere I'll keep you." Gambit whispered the last part to the head stone and kissed a white rose. He gently laid it on top of the hundreds of roses and flowers already placed in front of the headstone. He said his goodbyes and felt a hurt in his heart that he never got to tell her how much he loved her. He stepped down and went to the mansion. Everyone said their final good-byes and followed him to rest and talk with each other. The real mourning wouldn't begin until later that night, when people were out of sight of each other and could mourning in their own way. 

Later that night.

Everyone left to return to their motels and homes while the X-men went to their own rooms to sleep but few got any sleep. Unknown to the others, a small girl stood by the head stone with a hand on the writing. She traced the letters with her finger and sighed. 'Who am I. This place is familiar but I don't remember it. I don't remember anything.' The girl said in her mind and saw a man step up beside her. He was tall and had a pale face with black markings.

"My dear child, are you lost?" He asked in a soft tone. The young girl looked over her shoulder at the man and felt like running. "Don't be afraid. My name is Mr. Sinister."

"Who am I?" The young girl asked and looked at the man.

"Why your name was Jubilation, but she is dead. I shall give you a new name, Agony." Mr. Sinister whispered and held out his hand to his new follower. 

"Agony…. Yes, the name fits. Where are we going?" Agony asked gently and took his hand. 

"Far away from here my daughter. I will help you to understand your past. Don't worry." Mr. Sinister whispered and laughed into the night. The sound faded into an echo that could be heard near the mansion. None got up to see what it was thinking it might just be the wind. Slowly Agony and Mr. Sinister disappeared into the night and Sinister thought of how this new present could bring him the X-men and many more with a single thought.


End file.
